


Dreams really can come true

by Leelee45



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leelee45/pseuds/Leelee45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren is about to hit the stage as Prince Eric and gets an attack of nerves ..Chris is there to talk him through it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams really can come true

On a sunny June afternoon ,Darren had just arrived at the Hollywood Bowl where he would be hitting the stage later that night as Prince Eric in the live prouduction of The Little Mermaid .  
Admittedly, he was stoked at the thought of being able to play a Disney Prince and was looking forward to hitting the stage with people he respected and considered friends .  
He decided to take a look at the stage before the Bowl filled with spectators.  
"Wow! This is going to be amazing ! " he thought to himself as he walked the stage . "I can't believe they picked me for this "  
Suddenly his phone buzzed in his back pocket .  
It was Chris  
"Hey ...thought I would check in ..how are you ?" He asked  
"Ok ...save for the million butterflies going the my stomach !" Darren answered  
"Aww ,,babe you are going to be great ! I know it . You were made to be a Disney Prince ..the fans will flip " Chris replied  
"From your lips ..... Honestly thanks ..I love you . I wish you were here right now ." Darren texted back  
" Me too love ...I have great faith in you and your abilities ..and so does the team ..and you get to sing with Jodi ..I mean ..come on !! :-D )  
Darren smiled to himself. His boyfriend really did know him better than anyone .  
"U r right Colfer . I gotta go sign a few autographs and smile for some pics before I get ready . I'll text you before I go on .love you xx "  
"Love you more ..go press the flesh ..talk later xxx" ;-) 

Darren put his phone back in his pocket and went to attend to his professional engagements before taking a little time to himself to get ready for that evenings show .

Later that evening , after having met with fans and having had a bite to eat with the cast , he was back stage as his phone began buzzing .

From Chuck:Break a leg tonight Bro ..we love you .. Rosie and Connor send lots of kisses and hugs to Uncle D :-)  
From D : Love you guys ..can't wait to get back to NY .. Lots of kisses and hugs to the munchkins from uncle D :-) 

A little while later  
From Jenna : Give them heck tonight ..you were meant to do this !  
From Darren : :-D love you J ...wish you were here xx

From Dad ..Mom and I are sending you lots of love .. break a leg tonight Darren..we love you .  
from Darren : thanks Dad ..see you later .. You have your passes right ?  
From Dad :We have our passes and yea see you later tonight xxx

Darren felt the butterflies dissipating .."I've got this " he thought to himself .

There was a knock at the dressing room door.  
"Come in !" Darren responded  
A production assistant arrived with a bouquet of flowers ...he knew immediately who they were from and smiled " Chris.." He thought

He opened the card and smid fondly. The card read 

D ,

After our chat earlier , I figured you needed a reminder of how much I love you and believe in you . I know you are nervous ..and that is fine . I know you are going to amaze every single person there tonight ..I can't be with you in person but you know I am always there in spirit .  
You are going to be great !  
Xxxx  
C 

 

"Damn Colfer " Darren thought to himself holding back tears .  
He picked up his phone and texted Chris ,  
"Damn Colfer , you know how to get a guy all emotional ...I love them , they're beautiful, so are you "  
"Ha, :) text me when you are done ...I want to know everything. "  
"Will do ;-)" 

Darren and the cast hit the stage a little while later and the show was successfully received by all in attendance .  
Darren headed into his dressing room a short time later and was about to text Chris when there was a knock on the door .  
"Who is it ?" Darren asked  
"Delivery for Mr Criss!" The voice answered  
Darren sighed and went to answer the door .  
He opened it and was shocked to see Chris .  
" Christopher! Wait whaaatt? Darren exclaimed as he pulled Chris into his dressing room and kissed him passionately.  
"Wow..I guess you missed me ? " Chris smiled  
"Duh , I always miss you Colfer ! I thought you weren't going to make ?" Darren wondered  
"I managed to move things around and I couldn't miss the chance to see you finally be the Disney Prince you were supposed to be !" Chris answerd pulling Darren into his arms .  
"You managed to get back here and not get spotted ? You really are a Ninja Christopher ! I am so happy to see you ."  
"Mm maybe a title for the next Disney movie ..The Ninja and the Prince " Chris suggested  
Darren laughed .  
"Ever the writer Christopher ..maybe you do the script ?"  
"And you the score ?"  
They laughed ..content to be together and sharing in each other's dreams .  
"Dreams really do come true !" Chris said  
"That they do Colfer , that they do .! " Darren said pulling Chris in for a kiss .  
"I love you Criss!"  
"Love you more Colfer " Darren smiled


End file.
